


don't let him speak

by sepiapages



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Roadshow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiapages/pseuds/sepiapages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this wasn't normal circumstances. And there was something wrong with Josh while everything was going right for Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let him speak

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a theory about emøtional røadshow. And an audio post made me write something at 11:30 at night.

_**[Don't go back on stage.](http://sorrowlicher.tumblr.com/post/145318597387/i-edited-the-intro-and-made-it-higher-pitched-and) ** _

 

Tyler hadn't had a slip up in weeks. Not one. His throat felt better, his head felt better, his body felt lighter, more able to produce happiness. 

This should have been a good thing. Under normal circumstances, he would have celebrated and Josh would have joined him. The two of them would go out and eat Taco Bell and schedule some ridiculous stunt like skydiving or free rock climbing. They'd return at the end of the day to a quiet room and curl up as close as humanly possible and watch Netflix or read fanfiction or something. They'd talk until the sun was back up, start another day, and wait til the next Good span.

But this wasn't normal circumstances. And there was something wrong with Josh while everything was going right for Tyler.

They were in denial for a long time. It wasn't until it had been months and still it hadn't changed—if anything, it was getting worse—that Tyler begged Josh to talk to him. 

“Tell me what's going on, Josh,  _ please.” _

Josh shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “There's nothing to say. I'm just doubting—” He winced at something. “I'm just having a rough time. I'll be fine. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.”

Tyler pretended he didn't notice how he spoke with gritted teeth. 

Another month passed. They were approaching their Blurryface world tour and still didn't know what exactly what they were going to do after that. When it ended in the spring. 

It seemed fine. It wasn't  _ fine _ ; they were just getting used to it. Tyler lay in bed with his hands clenched in his damp pillow as he tried to remember the last time he was sure Josh was happy. The last time he had felt the way Josh seemed to be feeling now.

It wasn't fair. Tyler was feeling more true joy than he had since he was thirteen years old, while his best friend was withering away into the darkness he'd known for so many years.

They didn't know how bad it was until the night they tried to embrace like they did on those Good nights.

**_“tainted damaged broken. let me toy with my emotions.”_ **

Josh's voice was not his own. Josh was not alone in his own head anymore, Tyler realized, and he hasn't been for a long time. 

**_“oh but they aren't mine, are they? borrowed stolen lost. I don't have to pay the cost.”_ **

Josh—Not Josh—turned on Tyler, his body moving wrong and his mouth twisted in horrible way. He hovered over the frozen boy, fingers itching to dig into something that would feel.

**_“you do.”_ **

Tyler knew this all too well. He should have known what to do, what to say. After all, Josh had always been there to bring Tyler away from these states. But Tyler was a failure of a best friend and a lover and he only sat there, cowering beneath the twitching tortured shell of a prince, clinging selfishly to his sliver of happiness he had gained.

He'd gained it at Josh's expense. 

**_“don't go back on stage.”_ ** Josh's voice was all wrong and it was all Tyler's fault. 

**_“oh no, you can't go back on stage. you don't belong there. you gave up your place in this broken kingdom. it's time for you to leave.”_ **

Tyler wished to feel the emotions from before. He knew he  _ should _ be feeling them and the Urge, but there was nothing of the sort. Only the dull ache he knew others from the places of light felt. He was there now, and he had brought his poor friend farther into the broken kingdom in turn.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispered. “Joshua, please. Tell me about the cracks that run through the earth and the heated blood that washes over the people. Tell me where I am from. I'll tell you of yours. Let us go home.”

A hand reached out like it would be holding a friend, but instead it brought blood to the surface in malicious red lines and hot tears followed suit. 

**_“you thought you could escape. you may have left, but you will never be free.”_ **

“Don't let him speak, Josh,” Tyler demanded feebly. “Take me back. I'll take it back. Please.”

The prince fought, his body a battleground and his mind a warzone. He made his way with heavy feet and torn-up hands but a strong heart. 

Feet tripped and one fell into the other, arms entangling and consciousnesses blurring as the trade was made. 

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“You won.”

“But you're only—”

“Josh. It's nothing I haven't known before. You won. You deserve a celebration more than me.”

He got a celebration. The world may not have known the battles waged behind the faces of those they loved the most, but Joshua Dun had won a battle for himself so he got a celebration. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
